Business as usual
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Business as usual


Teleportation is a new experience to the last daughter of Bana-Mighdall. The sense of dislocation and now separation from the Earth is quite a shock to her. So, also, is the vast front room of the Watchtower with its metal walls and pillars and weird glowy things and the constant low buzz of the enormous air-cycling systems needed to heat and get the stink of several thousand humans out of a large building in space. She covers for this abrupt stomach-churning unsettlement by glancing haughtily about herself and issuing only a single faint grunt. "Hnh."

The Watchtower keeps special yellow sunlamps on hand and in working order in case anyone with Kryptonian physiology requires their healing, empowering rays. These are meant to be kept in the Medbay, but Booster Gold has borrowed one (without permission) and has set it up as an improptu tanning spot in the Habitat area.

So, relaxed on a deck chair in gold speedos, googles and blue bracers as he bronzes, Booster is saying to Fire, "...open casket funeral and therefore I figured I may as well ensure I leave the best looking corpse possible when I die. Anyway, I have a job next week, I don't see why I should stop working just because of my impending doom. Since I'm heroic and noble that way."

Laying face-down renders Fire even more scandalous in the course of her sunlamping. She flips through a copy of Cheekbone Magazine as Booster speaks, and when he finishes, she glances over, tilting down designer sunglasses. "Have you let anyone examine you, Booster? Surely if we can use this tanning lamp to heal Superman, something can be done for you." A beat, and then: "Have you thought about your will at all?"

A red and yellow streak of energy and wind zips on through the area and the source being none other than the Flash himself. He blinks at Artemis, "Whoa, you don't look so good." he holds up a bottle of water, "You look like you could use some water.. oh, I know!" and then the crimson blurr is off again, but he returns very quickly and holds up another drink, "You need an iced mocha, this always help me when my tummy feels grumbly." he smiles at the girl who transported in.

"Caffeine is body posion for the masses, Miss Artemis. My mentor never drank it, even when he was awake for days at a time." Sand's goggles flicker rapidly at the Flash, as he steps closer. "While I appreciate you good intentions, Flash, don't poison our guest with that... iced... coffee... toxin..." Sand crosses his arms over his chest. "I believe you'll feel more at home in the habitat area, Miss. Let's go."

Artemis looks at first a bit taken aback by the abrupt appearance of a red-suited streak. She falls back into a fighting stance, javelin at the ready to impale, but halts herself. She is a guest here, right. Guest. Best behavior. "POISON!?" She roars. "Sand of the Justice League you stated that none here would seek to do me harm without cause!" The javelin is brandished at Flash's nose. "Speak rogue, what moves you to this?"

"No, I figured it out on my own. I mean, doctors are really intrusive," Booster explains, adjusting his goggles, which are in semi-blackout mode, before folding his arms behind his head again. "Well, Superman said he looked into my brain and didn't see anything but since he's not a doctor either..." He shrugs. "I figured I'd leave most of my stuff to Beetle. Since he's my best friend. He'll know how to use my technology, at least-" Lifting his head, he pauses and then says, "...did you hear something?"

Fire rolls over and sits up, adjusting her top as necessary. "Sounds like shouting. Probably just another hissy fit, but we should probably go make sure." Reaching for her sarong, which is barely that, Fire ties it around her waist and starts sauntering closer to the source of the commotion. "But what about Skeets?" she asks, continuing the conversation as they investigate.

Flash blinks at Sand and then at Artemis's reaction to him. He takes a step back, "Whoa, heya calm down lady.. its not poison, its just a tasty drink." he smiles and takes a sip of the iced mocha. Then he blinks and pokes a finger at the spear, "Hey.. you know, this isnt the first time I've had a spear pointed at me.. its like that time I was on ZThemyscira." then he takes off and re-appears behind ASrtemis, "Man, amazon chicks are hot." he smiles, "I'm Flash by the way."

"You have disgraced the shores of Themyscira?!" Artemis spins around in a full circle, not being terribly careful with the head of that javelin as she does, trying to track Flash's superfast motions. The javelin ends up pointed at Sand instead, like it is somehow his fault. "Did you know of this?" She, Artemis, is an Amazon-looking woman raging at the Flash, probably, though she is menacing Sand with the spear directly. They are in the main room just off the habitat area, having not made it even away from the teleporters before she exploded with Amazon rage.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, Miss Artemis. He's just ignorant. A product of the times. Let him keep his sugar stimulant drink... he's not aware of what he's doing," Sand rasps, cocking his head at The Flash. "It will not do to have any scarlet-spandex covered vital organs on the floor."

"It better not be anything important. I'm unarmed." Booster grudgingly gets up from his deck chair. With his wristbands he has minimal flight capabilities, so he just floats along after Fire. "Well, I was going to leave Skeets to Beetle, too. Because I don't exactly -own- Skeets, he just works for me. And they know each other." Preening his hair as they travel towards the source of the screaming, he looks aside to Fire and adds, "By the way, I -am- looking for pallbearers that look good in bikinis..."

Blue Beetle pops out of a side door in flip-flops, swim trunks and his mask, which fits his neck remarkably well. He's sipping on an iced mocha as he sort of saunters over to Fire and Booster. "You DO NOT have a brain tumor!" he says. "Hey, Fire." Booster gets no other greeting; this is entirely sufficient to Blue Beetle.

Fire gives Booster a wry chuckle but nothing more in response. "Hello, Beetle," she says, her minisarong swishing as she steps. "We were just going to see what was going on out... ah." She notes the Amazon, and Flash. "This would perhaps seem to explain itself."

Flash sighs and takes another sip of the iced mocha, "This isn't poison.. whats wrong with you brainwashing her like that?" he snaps at Sand and then regards Artemis, "This is so not poison that its one of Princess Diana's favorite drinks." he nods and then thunders off and returns mere moments later holding up a gold wresth crown, "Look, I even got this from Queen Hippolyta cause I'm like a total hero in Themyscira." he places the royal offering upon his head and poses with it on, "Snazzy, isn't it?"

Blue Beetle looks at Artemis. And then he looks at Flash. And then he looks At Artemis. And then he looks at Booster and Fire. "Oh my god, she's going to kill him," he says. A few beats pass. "... if she kills Flash do you think they'll promote somebody to fill his place."

Reflexively, Sand draws a handgun out of each shoulder holster. While they remain pointed at the floor, he looks over to Artemis. "Miss Artemis, while I certainly sympathize, no... empathize... with your anger and annoyance, I need you to look at this situation calmly. I've seen you do it once already. This little man in red can't hurt you. He just... operates on the same level as a child."

Sand steps toward Flash, his gas mask hissing and crackling as he takes a deep breath. "And /you/? You're making this worse. I remember a man with the same lightning bolt on his chest. The man was a product of his time. The man was a legend. You should seek to emulate your forefathers, Flash."

Artemis looks a bit like she might disagree with the idea of floored organs being a bad thing, but she'll restrain her violence for now and just cross her arms over the javelin and sulk deeply instead. "Very well, Sand of the Justice League, I shall-Merciful Ishtar!" The Flash has returned with his golden laurel crown. "You-you-" The javelin comes out again and just shakes in the air as she tries to find the right words to say. Even her extra-long ponytail is angry, swaying in the air.

"Why do you never give me any emotional support!" Booster Gold points accusingly at Blue Beetle. The rest of his emotional diatribe is curtailed however, when he sees the situation unfolding with the newly arrived Artemis. Still hovering a few feet above the floor, he arches his brows and rubs his chin. Cheerfully, he says to Beetle, "Maybe they'll promote a well-meaning and -deserving- duo to fill his place."

"Tora and I would fit the bill quite nicely, I agree," Beatriz says with a serene smile. "Thank you for your support, Booster." She folds her arms and tilts her head a bit in curiosity as she watches the drama unfold. "But perhaps we should... do something?" She doesn't sound especially devoted to that notion, though, especially since she continues to just stand there.

Blue Beetle sips out of his iced mocha. There's a noisy sort of slurping sound as he watches Artemis prepare to kill Flash. "Well, look on the bright side. I think Darkseid's tried to kill him a couple of times, and it never worked, so she probably *can't* kill him." He thinks about it for a few times. "... can she? I mean, if she's, like, a mean Wonder Woman..."

Flash goes wide eyed at Artemis' reaction and takes the golden crown off his head, "Look, I'm not going to fight you and even if I were. I'd rather this not get damaged it means a lot to me. Its a symbol of my friendship with Diana. You hold that thought for a second!" ZOOOOM! And he wasn't kidding, he returns in what seems like one second, "OK, continue with your rampage, but its realy a crime for such a pretty girl like you to get so worked up over nothing. You got this really angry vein on your forehead and um.. ok, even the vein is hot. But." he holds up his hands, "Theres no telling what sort of trouble we'd get in for fighting in the Watchtower and after we just finish fixing the transporters too." he turns to Sand, "Dude, you better do something about your friend before Batman finds out you brought some loony here!"

"Flash," Sand says, the reverb almost drowning the word. "She's not crazy. She's foreign. Treat her like a guest... stop acting like a... like a..." Sand pauses, scratches his head, "Stop acting like Bob Hope backstage at the USO show! I..." Sand seems fairly frustrated because his gas mask is making a staticy wheezing noise, "Miss Artemis, I'm sorry that of all of the founders of the Justice League... this was your greeting. But violence isn't needed... I don't think..."

"GAH!" Artemis turns, away from Flash, and hurls her javelin with all her might at a view monitor helpfully listing the floor directory. It at least crackles and pops merrily as the LCD is punctured. She takes a few calming breaths with her hands at her sides, chest heaving. Glares daggers at the Flash. "As I am a guest here Sand of the Justice League I agree and I apologize for damaging your Watchtower. I will make amends in some suitable fashion." Scrawny...red...neck...so close!

"I -meant- Ted and myself," Booster frowns at Fire, as he gestures towards the Blue Beetle. His brow furrows as he turns his attention back to the angry Amazon and the speedster. "Wonder Woman is pretty powerful. I think she could take down Superman in a fight. It'd be close, anyway. But I doubt she could actually land a blow on the guy." There is a long pause. "I think." Folding his arms across his bare chest, he tilts his head to one side and adds, "Of course, she only has to connect once and it's over." Rolling his eyes upwards with a heavy sigh, he flies into the room and says, "Hey... whoah!" Adroitly flying aside as the javelin is flung, he gives Artemis a wave and says, "Hi. Welcome. Please don't kill anyone too much. Even if it might benefit some of our careers." Pause. "I'm kidding." Mostly.

As Booster intervenes, Fire asides to Beetle. "If it turns into a fight, I may just have to lose my top," she says, gesturing toward her own bikini top. "Of course, it would probably let the Amazon deliver a killing blow. So I would maybe have to think about it."

"Anyways," Blue Beetle says, as the fight sort of disintegrates. He does manage to wave, at Artemis, in a sort of nervous sort of way. She's kind of like... Wonder Woman, if Wonder Woman was more like Deathstroke. Or a girl Deathstroke. It's terrifying to think about either way. "Er-" And then he stops thinking. "Lose your top? How? I mean. Why?"

Flash blinks as he watches the javelin go flying, its far too far for him to catch or do anything about. He can only wince as it strikes the poor innocent view screen, "Dude, that is so coming out of your pay check." he says to Sand, "But it might still be fixable." and just as he says that the monitor explodes and sends little pieces of fiberglass shrapnel everywhere. Flash opens his mouth but quickly turns to Artemis, "Ok, thats enough, if you won't calm down. I'll have to do something about this." he places a finger on his comlink, "This is Flash requesting an emergency ransportation out of the Watchtower on marker 1589. varification code 004, energize on my signal."

"Flash, everything is fine, it's just one you text-screen-TVs, it's not a big..." Sand is distracted as he hears Fire start to talk. "Now, /miss/," he addresses Beatrice, "You already dress like a hussie! I don't know how you walk around like that, and if you think we will suffer thoughtless nudity in an American watchtower, you're wrong..." Sand is breathing quite heavily under his mask, "Let's just..." He puts a finger up to his ear. "Wonder Woman. For love of President Roosevelt, please meet me near the transporter pads..."

"Of course, Sand," comes Diana's reply over the commlink, "I'll be there in a moment."

About a moment later, the other Amazon on the Watchtower comes striding into view. A brow arches as she takes in the scene. Her gaze ticks from Artemis to the javelin that slew the bad monitor and then back to Artemis. "What in Hera's name is going on in here?"

Artemis looks faintly contrite at nearly having hit Booster Gold with a carelessly thrown javelin. She mutters something at him that was probably an inaudible apology made to a male. She holds out her hand and the javelin wiggles itself free of the monitor and returns to her hand. Flash receives still more daggery glares until Diana comes in, and then Artemis's chin lifts and her shoulders square. "Diana of Themyscira, I have wished to meet you. I am Artemis of Bana-Mighdall."

"..." Booster Gold looks back at Fire, also distracted at the notion that she might inexplicably lose her top. "We... were sunbathing," he finally explains, to Sand. This is why Booster is flying around in goggles and gold speedos. To Artemis, he says, "I'm Booster Gold. The green haired lass in the tiny bikini is Fire, and the guy in the blue trunks and goggles is the Blue Beetle." And now Wonder Woman has arrived and Booster suddenly finds himself wishing he'd brought a shirt along. He darts back to where Ted and Bea are standing.

"Um," Beetle says. "Hi. I'm... Blue Beetle. Of Chicago. Nice to meet you," he says, looking around like a bug caught in the headlights. This is all getting a little baffling, so Beetle turns to Booster. "Wonder Woman is here, and she is asking questions, you are bad at answering questions. We should flee."

"...what do you mean I'm bad at answering questions, I am great at answering questions! And we didn't do anything wrong!" Booster retorts quickly, half-hiding behind Fire.

Fire gives a slight wave and a pretty smile to Artemis when Booster introduces her.

Stepping forward, Sand rasps, "I brought her here, Wonder Woman. I had a dream, found her in a Mall. This was my alternative to leaving her alone in the admittedly terrifying modern America."

Flash looks at Artemis and perks up a bit as Wonder Woman arrives. He goes running off and zips quickly over and hands Diana an iced mocha and stands behind the Amazon princess, "Dude, she totally lost it cuz I offered her an iced mocha an showed her that gold crown thingy your mom gave me. I think she wants tokill me." he peeks out from around Diana's shoulder and hair, "Not really sure what I did wrong.. I didn't even hit on her."

"You act like a child," Sand adds to the Flash. "In front of our guest."

"Bana-Mighdall?" Diana blinks at Artemis, then again when something cold is thrust into her hand. Wait, what? "Thanks, Flash, but I..." She hands the drink back to him, then moves to approach the other Amazon. Even the antics of Booster, Beetle, and the possibly soon-to-be-topless Fire can't pull her attention from Artemis. "Then you're of the Lost Tribe. I greet you as a sister, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall." She smiles in greeting, then looks towards Sand and chuckles softly. "Thank you, Sand. The mall can be very overwhelming."

"Lost...yes." Artemis is on the verge of being angry at that appellation as well, but the truth of it is one she has had time to get used to. She drops her gaze for a moment, then lifts her eyes once again. She does not smile, but she does nod to the greeting. "As a sister, of Themyscira," she agrees. "I greet you Diana. This world is baffling and I have had time to even try getting used to it." To even learn English and stuff. Her eyes rise once more to take a closer look at the three sunbathers, now, as they have all been introduced. "And I thank your Justice League for their...hospitality." Amusement colors her tone.

"As you can see, Miss," Sand says to Artemis, "No one here wants to hurt you. You're free to leave, as well, at any time." His goggles brighten to full neon intensity, "Just doing my job. If you'll excuse me... those three individuals are only a few seconds away from becoming some sort of walking pornography, and I will have no part of it." Sand begins , "And Booster Gold, what would your robot say? Shame on you."

Flash goes to sit on the floor of the transport pad in the lotus position as he waits for Diana to sort everything out. He taps his comlink, "cancel emergency teleport." the computer *beeps* once at the request. He quirks his eyes as he waches the princess until his attention is drawnn over to the sunbathing Fire. He smiles and offers her a friendly wave.

When Artemis looks their way, Booster straightens up a little bit from his hiding spot behind Fire to give the Amazonian woman a bright smile and a thumbs up. "We're -all- about the hospitality-hey." He puts his fists on his hips and glares at Sand's assessment. "We are not being -pornographic-, we were just getting some early tanning in. And my robot would say 'well thank goodness you have a swimsuit on this time', but that's just a guess."

Fire frowns pointedly at Sand, hands on her hips, and mutters something uncouth in Portuguese.

"You're terrible at questions. You make what's-his-name look like Green Lantern. The *original* Green Lantern. With the blonde hair," Beetle counters, in a deeply reasonable sort of fashion. It's a perfectly fine observation. "So, uh. At this point I'm kind of standing here in my shorts. Maybe I should go put some pants on." Beetle sort of reaches for a device and whispers into it: "Robots? I think I might need to be dressed."

"I suppose I just don't understand then, Booster Gold. Imagine what your grandfather would think of whatever you're doing at the present moment... his reaction would be the correct one. Unless he was a Nazi, and then by the blessed mother I'll spit on his grave," Sand says, walking past the three bathing-suited individuals. "Thank you for your prompt arrival, Wonder Woman."

The reaction to the 'Lost Tribe' gets a slightly puzzled look from Diana. Whatever happened between Artemis' tribe and the Amazons of Themyscira occurred long before she was sculpted, and it isn't a popular topic of discussion back on the island. "You are more than welcome to remain on the Watchtower, Artemis. I will have guest quarters made ready for you immediately. We have so much to discuss." She's really not sure what happened before she arrived, and whether or not she needs to be apologizing for the three sunbathers and Flash, or not. So, she chooses to let it go for now. "Thank you, Sand, for showing Artemis aboard."

Really, Artemis is, if not a Greek, possessed of somewhat similar morals with regards to indecent exposure. So now it is Sand who gets the raised eyebrow, but mostly aimed at his back. She just shrugs and chalks it up to strangeness-and cold. This world is cold, oftentimes. "I thank you, Diana, again." She states, with some mild stiffness. "I confess that I do not fully understand the purpose of this Justice League, or its connection to any of the nations of this world."

"What? What is that supposed to mean. I'm competent and witty and always say the right thing." Booster is quietly bickering with Blue Beetle, clearly annoyed, although not so annoyed that it lasts when he tells Sand, "...actually I don't think my grandfather is born yet. Er, he -will- be in about three hundred years? I can't do the math in my head," he grimaces a little and see-saws his hand. Then, he folds his arms over his chest. "In any case I refuse to put my pants back on, I'm not done tanning yet."

"You don't ever say the right thing! You *can only* say the *wrong thing*. Now, *I* think you're competent, but I'm your buddy. It's like when your Mom thinks you're handsome, it's maybe true, but who knows," Beetle says. A few robots roll into the room, looking like automobile assembly line bots, and start dressing Beetle in his costume.

He has butlerbots.

As Booster and Beetle have their little spat, Fire stands near them, arms folded, gives Flash a nod and a weak, slightly strained smile when he waves. Her attention then turns to the macabre display of Blue Beetle being dressed by robots. The proverbial bulb alights above her head. "Beetle, have you thought about marketing those for use at fashion shows?" Pause a beat. "Or just plain letting me borrow them for the weekend?"

"I-" Booster takes a step back, then a step forward and manages to poke Beetle to the chest a few times before the butlerbots start dressing him. "I -am- extremely handsome and people other than my mother think that and I am also -competent- even if you're the only one who admits it-wait." His anger dies down as he wonders, "Why am I being mad at that? You think I'm competent." Then he gives Beetle a light punch to the shoulder and is perfectly cheerful again. He does tell Fire, "It's funnier when they're running in reverse."

Fire arches her thin green eyebrows at the comment from Booster. A bigger, scarier lightbulb goes off over her head. Metaphorically.

Beetle's arms and legs are sort of held up in mid-air. "Fashion shows? ... No, not really," he says, pausing as his costume top is pulled over his head. The robots put him down and sort of back-up. One of the robo-arms lifts up and lingers; Beetle pats it a couple of times. "Good boy." The robot dutifully departs.

Artemis might have had some comment to make or something but then Beetle does what he does, summons...robots to dress him. And she can only stare at them. Really rudely-they are dressing Ted after all-but she can't help herself. "What...were...those?" She inquires, pointing a faintly horrified finger.

"You are most welcome, Artemis. It is the least I could do." Diana's gaze tracks the Beetle-dressing robots. Unlike the other Amazon, she looks vaguely amused. "Those are called 'robots'. They are made of metal and gears and wires." Hey, wait a second. Frowning, she looks around. "Booster, where's Skeets?"

"A lot more fun than what I keep in-" Fire starts to say, and then cuts herself off. And tries to save herself. "-in... the... bank?"

"They're my robo-buddies," Beetle answers. They're clearly not robots, they're robo-buddies.

"Skeets? He's in my room. He said he needed a break," Booster explains cheerfully. "Because he's tired of arguing with me." His expression becomes more solemn then. "Since I'm dying." Clasping his hands together, he allows his head to drop forward.

"I...see." Artemis looks just ever so slightly creeped out by this revelation of unliving inhuman helpmates. Robo-buddies. "You are...dying? But you look healthy." Artemis gives Booster's speedoed form a quick, evaluating once-over, much like she was considering purchasing a horse.

Fire gives Booster a consoling 'chin up' kind of hug, but is careful not to make it too friendly, and to slap him if he tries.

Diana is not convinced of Booster's impending death-by-tumor. "Booster, have you let the doctors in the medbay run a scan on you? Or let Kal look?"

Booster ends up getting a slap, but from his expression he clearly felt it was worth it. Rubbing his cheek, and also flexing his abdominal muscles since Artemis is looking at him, he says, "Superman said he didn't see anything but I -know- it's there! I have -symptoms-." As solemn as he looks, he cannot help preening his hair a little. "No one believes me and I'm going to just drop dead and I've already put 'I told you so' in my will."

Fire adjusts her bikini top back to 'decent,' scowling heavily.

Blue Beetle audibly sputters when Booster talks about dying. "Booster Gold is /not/ dying. He is suffering a psychosomatic reaction. A reaction to being CRAZY, which is what he's being. He's fine. He'll be fine. Trust me."

Artemis moves her eyes rapidly away from Fire as well as the other adjusts, lifts her chin once again, hiding confusing behind a mask of haughty amazonian indifference. Hmph. She turns her head away for a moment to examine the far wall, topknot swishing behind her.

See, that right there is why men are not allowed on Themyscira. It's all Diana can do to keep from rolling her eyes and/or punching Booster. Fire seems to have it under control, so she refrains. "If Kal didn't see anything, then there is no tumor there, Booster. Your memory loss must be attributed to something else."

"I am -not- crazy!" Booster crosses his arms and looks away, fuming for a moment. "Well, what else could it be? I'm from the future. I'm genetically perfect. I probably caught some crazy 21st century illness and it affected my brain. And I'm not naming names," he says, as he points at the Blue Beetle without looking at him, "But some people aren't giving me -any- emotional support in my time of crisis."

"You'll be fine, Booster," says Beetle. "I still think you should go talk to Doctor Midnite. Doctor Midnite is never wrong about this sort of thing. I heard that one time, he had to give Superman stitches, and he stitched Superman. But Superman's skin is indestructible! Doctor Midnite is just. That. Good."

Artemis edges over nearer to Diana as all of this is going on, eventually pausing nearby. Is he always like this? She inquires in Themysciran. Booster, she means, but maybe Beetle too. Robots.

Yes. Diana replies in kind. Whether Artemis is talking about Booster or Beetle is almost irrelevant. The answer is still the same. Then, in English, "I don't believe that insanity is what ails you, Booster." A nod is given to Beetle. See? Listen to the Ted. "Have you experienced any other strange symptoms since the night the memory loss occurred?"

Fire leans to Booster. "After the handful you got," she whispers, "Perhaps consider who is left Skeets, considering the 'lack of support' you receive."

"Losing my memory for over half a day isn't enough of a strange symptom?" Booster forgets to continue his sulking. "It hasn't happened -since- then but then," he inclines his head, as he concedes, "I've been hyper-aware of my health so maybe... you know, I haven't given it a chance to act up?" At Fire's comment, he looks to Beetle, then back to the Brazilian, and quietly says, "You raise a solid argument that I find little fault with."

"Diana I must ask if there are quarters available if I could retreat to them now. I think it has been a very full day thus far." Artemis has reached a saturation point and is not sure whose slave is being left where in what will. "Does your Watchtower contain any wine?"

"I wish," Fire says, rolling her eyes. ('Ai weesh.')

"Of course, Artemis, right this way." Diana gestures towards the hallway that leads to the guest suites. "Officially? No, there's no wine. However," she glances back at the trio while leading Artemis away, before whispering to the other Amazon, my mother sent some back with me the last time I was home. I would be more than happy to share with you.

"I guess I could go and change my will... again... and leave stewardship of Skeets to Fire instead of Beetle, though..." Booster Gold trails off, watching Diana and Artemis leave, becoming very distracted by this. "...are they going off together? To... fraternize?" His expression gets faintly glazed at this point. This is not a brain tumor, it is just vivid imagination.

Artemis turns briefly to the three conversing and gives a polite farewell. "I am pleased to be introduced to you all, members of the Justice League. Please pardon me." Her attention is away then, fixed on Diana and her precious, precious alcohol. Diana of Themyscira, you are too kind. She seems actually rather...surprised by that offer. But she'll take it, sure!

Fire watches this, and hms. And walks off to go inadvertently start a rumor by loudly telling Ice her... theory.

"A lot of things could have happened to you," Beetle suggests. "You could have taken a hit to the head while in a fight, or something. You could have been slipped a drug. It could be exposure to something... futuristic, that you've been zapped with, from your equipment. Who knows what happens to people who wear their flight rings all the time?"

"Okay." Booster manages to tear his imagination away from the thought of hot sapphic wrestling and holds a finger up. "I was not in a fight, I was on a date. There was no combat. We had dinner." He holds up two fingers. "I only had one and a half glasses of wine. One being in her hotel room." When he holds up three fingers, he pauses and then shrugs. "That's all I've got, after that I have no memory at all. And I had the most minimal amount of equipment possible on me at the time. And she was a nice girl who... admittedly seems to be avoiding me now."

"Sounds like somebody slipped you a micky and took a bunch of pictures of you in compromising positions with a series of goats," Beetle says, matter-of-factly.

"There were no goats! Why do you keep bringing up goats. If there were goat-photos they would've shown up by now, -especially- with the sudden publicity I'm getting due to my impending death." Booster Gold gives Blue Beetle a glare, and turns to storm down the hall back to the makeshift tanning salon he'd set up earlier. "Goats," he mutters darkly.


End file.
